gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande
thumb|300px|Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande und ein Dolch aus [[Valyrischer Stahl|valyrischem Stahl]] Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande (im Original: The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms) ist ein Buch, welches von Großmaester Malleon verfasst ist. Es ist eine detaillierte Aufzeichnung der Geschichte aller Großen Häuser, welches Stammbäume und die Beschreibungen von vielen Lords und Ladys sowie deren Nachkommen enthält. Außer den Stammbäume der Großen Häuser, welche über die Sieben Königslande herrschen, sind auch jene anderer größerer Adelshäuser, wie dem Haus Umber oder Haus Schwarzfeuer, vertreten. Unter dem Wappen der Familie sind alle wichtigen Mitglieder chronologisch aufgelistet. Es enthält neben einfachen Beschreibungen allgemein wichtige Informationen über das Leben einer Person. Dazu zählen Name, Eltern, Haar-, Augen-, und Hautfarbe sowie das Geburtsjahr, der Geburtsort, mögliche Ehepartner, Kinder und der Todesgrund. In der Serie Staffel 1 Lord Jon Arryn lieh sich das Buch in der Nacht vor seinem Tod von Großmaester Pycelle aus. Als Pycelle dies auf Anfrage Eddard Stark mitteilt, leiht er es sich ebenfalls aus. Damit hofft Eddard einen Anhaltspunkt für Jons Tod zu finden. Er liest das Buch, kann sich aber nicht erklären, warum Jon das Buch unbedingt wollte. Etwas später unterhalten sich Varys und Illyrio Mopatis in den Verließen des Roten Bergfrieds. Varys informiert Illyrio darüber, dass Eddard im Besitz des Buches ist und sich die Dinge wie erwartet entwickeln, was zu einem Krieg führen wird. Aufgrund eines Kommentars von Sansa, der offen legt, dass der goldhaarige Joffrey nichts mit seinem dunkelhaarigen Vater gemein hat, geht Eddard das Buch durch. Er liest, dass bei allen Mitgliedern des Hauses Baratheon stets die dunklen Haare dominierten und muss geschockt feststellen, dass Joffrey und seine Geschwister, Tommen und Myrcella nicht Roberts Kinder seien und daher kein Recht auf den Eisernen Thron hätten. Bekannte Einträge und Personen *Haus Baratheon: **Orys Baratheon • Argella Baratheon • Axel Baratheon • Serac Baratheon • Ethelide Baratheon • Theresa Baratheon • Mychal Baratheon • Monica Baratheon • William Baratheon • Reginald Baratheon • Steffon Baratheon • Padraic Baratheon • Flynn Baratheon • Borros Baratheon • Lyonel Baratheon • Ormund Baratheon • Steffon Baratheon • Cassana Baratheon • Robert Baratheon *Haus Blackbrow: **Jorg Blackbrow • Erich/Erith Blackbrow • Conn Blackbrow • Marek Blackbrow • Helos Blackbrow *Haus Cerwyn: **Vivian Cerwyn *Haus Durrandon: **Argilac Durrandon *Haus Errol: **Serwyn Errol *Haus Fünfrosen: **Alanna Fünfrosen *Haus Karstark: **Beric Karstark • Mara Karstark • Tommard Karstark • Berrican Karstark • Petyr Karstark • Jon Karstark • Laurence Karstark *Haus Martell: **Maron Martell • Myriah Martell *Haus Schwarzfeuer: **Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer • Serena Schwarzfeuer • Aegon Schwarzfeuer • Aemon Schwarzfeuer • Daemon II. Schwarzfeuer *Haus Swann: **Ector Swann • Eleanor Swann *Haus Tallhart: **Tyrek Tallhart • Petra Tallhart *Haus Targaryen: **Viserys II. Targaryen • Aegon IV. Targaryen • Naerys Targaryen • Aemon Targaryen • Daena Targaryen • Daeron II. Targaryen • Daenerys Targaryen • Aegor Strom • Brynden Strom • Shiera Seestern • Baelor Targaryen • Aerys I. Targaryen • Rhaegel Targaryen • Maekar I. Targaryen • Aelinor Targaryen *Haus Trant: **Steffon Trant *Haus Umber: **Daragh Umber • Morag Umber • Hothor Umber • Amaryllis Umber • Harkon Umber • Mycah Umber • Lucan Umber • Gareth Umber • Joseth Umber • Regan Umber • Corin Umber • Collys Umber • Brandon Umber • Kear Umber • Finn Umber • Dun Umber • Emilia Umber • Morgana Umber • Katrina Umber • Maynard Umber • Cedric Umber • Arwen Umber • Iain Umber • Cleos Umber Galerie LineagesAndHistoriesOuterCover.jpg|Einband LineagesAndHistoriesInsideCover.jpg 106_Haus_Umber_Seite.jpg|Haus Umber, 1. Seite 106_Haus_Umber_Seite_1.jpg|Haus Umber, 1. Seite 104_Haus_Umber_Seite_2.jpg| Haus Umber, 2. Seite 106_Targaryen_Seite_1_Bild_2.jpg| Haus Targaryen, 1. Seite 106_Targaryen_Seite_1.jpg|Haus Targaryen, 1. Seite 104_Targaryen_Seite.jpg|Haus Targaryen, 2. Seite 106_Baratheon_Seite_1.jpg|Haus Baratheon, 1. Seite 106_Baratheon_Buch_Seite.PNG| Haus Baratheon, 2. Seite 106_Baratheon_Seite_3.jpg|Haus Baratheon, 3. Seite Hinter den Kulissen Bryan Cogman entwarf das Buch, da er die Folge "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" geschrieben hatte. Er schrieb den Inhalt des Buches selbst und gab die Texte an Jim Stanes weiter, der die Texte für die Serie in mittelalterliche Handschrift verfasste. Er schuf ursprünglich 8 Seiten Inhalt für vier Adelshäuser, die je zwei Seiten folgender Häuser enthält: Haus Umber, Haus Rois, Haus Targaryen und Haus Baratheon. Der Rest des Buches sind Kopien der von Stanes erstellten Seiten oder leere Seiten. Dabei verwendete er so viele Bezugsquellen wie möglich, u.a. suchte er in den Büchern und im A Wiki of Ice and Fire von Westeros.org. Viele Namen und Personen musste er sich selbst ausdenken, da abgesehen von den Targaryen keine Informationen vorhanden waren. Er baute einige kleine Insider-Witze ein und suchte auch ein paar Namen aus Fanseiten. Er erwähnte auch, dass er Spaß hatte sich verschiedene Todesumstände bei den Protagonisten auszudenken.Winteriscoming.net - Inside the creation of the Game of Thrones box set with Bryan Cogman In den Büchern In der Saga Lied von Eis und Feuer hat das Buch den Titel Stammbaum und Historie der Großen Geschlechter aus den Sieben Königslanden. Mit Beschreibungen zahlreicher Hoher Lords und Edler Ladys samt deren Kindern und ist von Großmaester geschrieben. Im Gegensatz zur Serie stehen dort Informationen, dass bei vergangenen Verbindungen zwischen den Häusern Baratheon und Lennister stets die dunklen Haare der Baratheons dominierten. Über bestimmte Personen ist dabei nicht die Rede. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms es:Linajes e Historias de las Grandes Casas de los Siete Reinos nl:De Afstamming en Geschiedenis van de Grote Huizen van de Zeven Koninkrijken, met beschrijvingen van Vele Grote Heren en Edele Dames en hun Kinderen pt-br:As Linhagens e Histórias das Grandes Casas dos Sete Reinos ru:Родословные и история великих домов Семи Королевств zh:七国主要贵族之世家谱系与历史(内附许多关于爵爷夫人和他们子女的描述) Kategorie:Bücher